Gaileach: The Myloc Threat (Part 2)
Information The presence of Myloc Veterans and Rank-Seals indicates that the Myloc have established an organizational structure and perhaps even a Colony. Acquiring additional information from them, in the form of Relics, is needed now. Quest Text Gaileach tells you, 'Welcome back, . Let us discuss the Myloc again for a moment for they are ever on my mind these days. With your assistance the threat they pose has been established. But I am curious about other aspects of their presence within Dralnok's Doom as well. To have re-established their organizational structure they must have been there for some time. And that means there must be some indication of habitation. Why am I so concerned, you are wondering?' Gaileach tells you, 'The Myloc and the Dryad have had a long history, , for we are both from the same lands in Eastern Aradoth. Ages ago the Myloc and Dryad warred against one another and we drove them deep into the mountains and wastelands that lie between these lands where we are now and the ancient forests that my people once inhabited before the coming of Torrin Macalir.' Gaileach tells you, 'The leader of the Myloc in those days was known as Shaloth, who was both the Queen and a god. Yes, , she stood as an equal alongside Alyssa of the Wood and the others of the Pantheon. But while Alyssa and Galderos and the others have left Istaria for parts unknown, Shaloth remained to guide her people.' Gaileach tells you, 'The Rank-Seals you found indicate to me that Shaloth yet lives and may indeed be present in the caverns you are exploring. The question now is how long the Myloc have been there and how organized have they become. And an even bigger question is whether or not they yet serve the Withered Aegis. If they do still, then they may be the greatest threat we face, greater even than the battles to the south.' Gaileach tells you, 'I would have you return once again to the Darkness, , and perform two tasks for me. First, gather signs of Myloc habitation. Seek out the Myloc Gatherers for it is they who feed the colony and carry signs of habitation. But that is not all!' Gaileach tells you, 'Seek out the Myloc known as a Harbinger and slay at least five of them. That will throw the colony into disarray and give us time to proceed further. Now go, and fortune go with you.' You have defeated the Myloc Harbringers. You have collected the relics for Gaileach from the Myloc Colony. Gaileach tells you, 'There you are, ! I had begun to worry when no word of your fate had reached my ears. But here you are, and none the worse it seems! Now, were you able to find relics of the Myloc habitation of the caverns? Yes? Well done! Yes, most interesting. You see how these vessels are painted with depictions of Mylocs and of various creatures in the Labyrinth? And this here, this is most certainly a depiction of Shaloth herself. Yes, these will prove most useful in my research.' 'Were you able to find the Myloc Harbingers? Did you defeat them? I am impressed, . Even my people with all of our magical skills found defeating a Harbinger difficult and my skills are little compared to the Dryad of old. You have done well and I have a reward for you that I trust you will find useful. Take this and my thanks. Now I shall need time to consider these relics and this new information. Farewell.' Steps # Listen to Gaileach #Collect Myloc Relics from the Myloc Gatherers (10) #Defeat five (5) Myloc Harbingers Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards Category:Quests